LoL Fanfiction- Tales of a Summoner
by NickisnotCool
Summary: Callion Westards, a 17 year old boy, is going to the Institute of War. He, just like other summoners, will be bound to a champion and train to become a Mage Summoner, and therefore representing his is the story of his experiences and trials. Leave a like and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Starting Fresh

"Finally, I'm here!"

As the cart pulled away from the rusty gate, I could only imagine how my life here would be. I'm a summoner, and as tradition of Runeterra, all people eligible to

become a summoner go to a Summoner school. Previously, my brother Crahn enrolled to this school, and has become a legend since. As I walked through the

gate, 2 boys around my age ran past me. I saw they were already enrolled, and had Legendary Champions. As they sped past me, I could only make out 2 icons

on their robes: A drop of blood and a trident, surrounded in silver. I kept walking, wondering what the test would give for me. Nervously, I entered the gigantic

golden double doors of the Institute of War, unsure what awaited me inside.I peered through the crack between the doors, marveling the humongous, yet

extravagant, room inside. A long blood red carpet connected the golden doors and ended at an entrance of yet another door, equally as extravagant and

intimidating. I walked through the strangely empty room, unsure of where to go. Finally, I settled on entering the other set of doors across from the entrance. As I

peered through the door, both my eyes and ears almost burst.


	2. Chapter 2-What have I gotten into?

Chapter ||2||

A loud eruption of smoke filled the room, sending me sprawling out the doorway. A random boy emerged from the smoke running. I saw his badge was also smoking, and had a picture of a bomb. For some reason, there was no outline like the other 2 boys I saw earlier. Running with him, a yordle holding explosives was chasing him. Wait,no...he was following him. I remembered, to enroll here, you had to memorize all Legendary Champions. I recognized him instantly as Ziggs, the Duke of Demolition and Hexplosives expert. As they sprinted past, I knew what door lay ahead of me. It was the assignment room, a testing arena to decide what rank champion you got. The smoke cleared, yet I was still in a daze of shock and amazement. I knew if I went through that door,I would be tested to the highest of my limits. I knew my heart was telling me to do my best, and go through that door. But my mind took over, and I ran away frightened. But as I ran out the door, one more guy was in the shadiest corner of the room, one which I did not like at all. He was laughing next to a shadow with blades, and his picture was so many things flashing at once. But they all terrified me. As I ran out the door and into the gardens to clear my mind, I hit a realization. He was a legendary, and I knew who his Champion was. Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare. I finally stopped running, and leaned on a pole in the garden area. My legs burned, and my lungs were as dry as the Shurima Desert.I heard a voice behind me say, " You ok bro?". My legs gave out, and I collapsed unconscious. The last thing I felt was blood covering my body.


	3. Chapter 3-Twin Killers in the Garden

Chapter ||3||

As I slowly regained consciousness, I had the biggest headache I've had in my entire life. As I sat up, I saw the two guys from earlier who ran past me. One was a little shorter than me, and the other was taller than me. The shorter one with the trident icon was the first to see me wake. He motioned the other one with the blood drop icon and they both walked over to me. The sun was barely setting when I ran away, but now it seemed like midnight. The taller one was the first to speak.

"Hey bro, are you ok? We saw you running while panicking, then you just fainted."

"I'm fine, but was I bleeding?"  
"No, sorry, I was worried you were sick, so I got Vladimir to put life essence blood into your system to help you heal."

My eyes widened when he said Vladimir, because I knew that Legendary Champion. I realized what his icon meant, and that he must be a powerful summoner to have the ability to be bound with Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper. I stumbled onto my feet and tried to feel for that pole I was leaning on earlier, but I couldn't find it. I then noticed the other boy, who had the trident as a sign. He saw my gaze on him, and realized I didn't know what his champion was. He held out his hands, and a glob of water spewed out of the liquid ball he made. The glob then took shape, and I was facing one of the most deadly sea creatures known. He goes by Fizz, the Tidal Trickster. His stature was small, but I could see the power in that boy's eyes. With one command, he could wipe me off the face of Runeterra. The tall one introduced himself as Briar, and the other was Gesu.I introduced myself as Callion Westards, head of the Westard family. As I thanked them again and walked away towards the castle, I prayed I would make it through this school alive. I then burst through the great golden gate, past the crimson carpet, in front of the second pair of doors, and then stood hesitating at my option. I was about to run again, but then I realized I had to overcome this to make myself better. Without delay, I strode through the door, and into the light.


	4. Chapter 4-Welcome to Summoner's Rift

Chapter ||4||

Through the doors was a big room, decorated to seem old class. There was a beautiful golden chandelier hanging from the roof, a decorated and highly expensive carpet covering the entire room, and the most prominent feature of it all, 10 metal pads in the center, surrounding a big pole with layers of teleportation magic around it. In the room were hundreds of people like me, yet I knew our results were going to be different. Some would fail, and be sent home. Others would get a Champion to fight with. But a select few would be able to receive a Legendary Champion, of which were the most powerful in the school, or in all of Runeterra and beyond.I was given a ticket that had the number 1 written on it by a waitress wearing a maid outfit. As she walked away, I noticed her sleeve had rollen up to reveal a school in my daze, a loud voice boomed across the room, and some people even toppled over. The manly and charming voice came from the stage that seemed to have had appeared from nowhere. A girl to my left started to jump up and down and scream. Many followed her example. Even if I didn't see them, just by hearing that voice was enough to make me realize who it was.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing our host of the day, Piltover's Pride, the Defender of Tomorrow…"  
"Jayce..."  
"Jayyyyyceeee!"

I saw him come on stage wearing his tuxedo, and of course bringing his prized possession, the Mercury Hammer. Weighing at about 130 pounds, the mercury hammer could emit the strength of a meteor falling from space. Not to mention it also can transform into the Mercury Cannon, the ranged projectile version of the hammer. It's said it can shoot 5670 volts each , he strolled on stage a couple of times to blow kisses to the crowd, then picked up a stick-looking mechanism. It allowed him to magnify the sound of his voice.

"Welcome all new summoners! As the host of this year's new start of the Institution of War ceremony, I will be explaining what will be happening."  
"Now first, you all have received a ticket. That is the number group you will be going in. Once they call your name, please step onto an empty pad and wait. You will be transported into a land where we Champions fight, also known as Summoner's there, the rules are simple. It is a free for all fighting have disabled the turrets so you all can fight. The final 5 that make it out alive will be escorted off the arena afterwards, and assigned a Champion based on your arena strategy. The rest of you who lose go home. Do I make myself clear?"  
A loud round of applause came from everyone. All except me, who was busy planning on my fight. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice of whom I recognized as the announcer.

"GROUP 1"

I stood up and wormed my way through the crowd to get to my I stood on it, waiting to be transfered, I look at the two pads on my my left was a girl my age, with long black hair and a black one real difference between us was height and expression. Her height was low, while I was tall. My enthusiasm was low, while hers became a natural aura.

On my right was a boy who had black hair, was around my height, and didn't seem to have a care in the world. He kept playing thumb wrestling with himself, doing headstands, and spinning on his butt over and over as if it really didn't matter if he got in or not. He caught me staring at him, and struck up a conversation.

He seemed to like horses a lot, and even used to ride one back at his home. I asked him what it was like, and he described the experience to be breathtaking and quick.

"So why did you come here?"

"My parents on the ranch need the money these tournaments provide. How about you?"

"I'm here to be the best I can be with my summoner talents."

"Well, I hope you get in."

"You too".

And with that, a glass pod dropped upon the 10 pads, and with a bright flashing light, they were off to the arena.

*Author's Note*

Hello! Nickisnotcool here! I hope you're still enjoying this! I'll keep working and pulling all nighters for you guys! Like and follow me for previews of future chapters!


	5. Chapter 5-Within the Black Lai

Chapter ||5||

"Open the teleportation warp and send them to the rift."

"Roger. Eta is in about 30 seconds."

The boy in the center of the dark room was very frustrated. Not only did half of his summoning crew quit, his own friends and family disowned him. All because he was "cursed" by the Blair Witch. The Blair Witch was a notorious summoner at the Institute, and was famous for her curses and Legendary Champion, Morgana. Her bite was much worse than her bark, and she would always prove it if she had the chance. She was his nemesis, never winning nor losing a duel to her. It would always end with both teams incapacitated in the end. His club, the Black Lai, was in charge of the day-to-day basis of entering new summoners and making new challenges. So far, the previous enrollments had proved to be failures, and were sent home. His crew consisted of 2 others besides himself, Briar Bloodthirster and Gesu Stormbringer. Like him, they were honored with a Legendary champion. He rarely used his best Champion to settle a duel, which led him to his downfall many times. In the 7 guilds of the Institute, for some reason his was the 2nd strongest, even being the one with the lowest amount of members. Even so, his and the Black Lai's job was important, for it could lead to new members, new allies, and even new friendships. As the boy continued to steady the warp into preparation, he overheard his two clan members talking.

"So, who do you think is going home this time?" He hears Briar ask.

"Six", Gesu responds.

"Really? I think he's got a chance."

"He already looks exhausted."

"I guess so. He's alone, but so is everyone else. What about five?"

"He looks like a guy who might faint."

"Dude, look at One. It's a girl summoner. We haven't had one in a while. Think she might make it into the big Leagues?"

"She'll be number one!"

"Pfttt."

"Hey, Kale, what do you think?" The boy who was readying the warp responded, not looking at the two.

"I don't know. Three? And it's Kal. I'm not exactly a vegetable.." Kal continued working on the progression of the teleport while the others stayed silent after that.

As the boy continues to ready the warp, watching as one wall in front of him lit up, showing a screen of the summoners slowly arriving at their destination, Summoner's Rift.

"Wait, zoom up on that pair, Numbers 3 and 5." As the screen popped up, it showed an unconscious boy being dragged into a cave by another boy. Soon after, the boy plants him in a cave and sets up traps.

"Oho, this will be very interesting! A team in the arena?"

"They seem to be allies. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on them. Especially the one named Callion."

"What are you planning Kiru?"

"Nothing….for now."


End file.
